Garō Clan
The Garō Clan ''(餓狼一族, Garō Ichizoku)'' is one of the oldest clans in the Land of Wolves and founder of Mangetsugakure. There's a well known saying about this clan: "Where wolf’s ears are, wolf’s teeth are near". Background Aggressive, protective of their freedom and more than a little reckless. They are well prepared to face the dangers of the shinobi world and use their combined might and mobility to leave little chance to all but the most resilient. Garō clan is known for their use of ninrō as fighting companions. Among them there are also some formidable swordsmen who wield mythical swords. History Garō clan became famous during the Warring States Period, when The Letal Pack was able to put an end to the fight and founded Mangetsugakure among with other fighting clans. The leader of the Letal Pack became the Alpha of the village and contributed to the creations of laws based in the clans traditions. Many of those laws still stand today. Traits The members of this clan have mostly masculine traits. Even women have rough features like pronounced jawbones. Garō people are very tall and have muscular body build. They have messy blond or light redhead hair and pinkish skin. Beards are typical between them and are always well groomed. This clan has blue or green eye color. Many members of this clan has freckles. Blue and red are popular colours on this clan clothes. Their clothes always contain fur or brown leather. Ugly scars are not uncommon since Garō clan loves battling recklessly. They cannot be intimidated when the odds are stacked against them and the proof is on their skin. Abilities The members of Garō clan usually have large reserves of chakra, their strength and speed is also superior to regular ninjas. Garō people are excellent trackers due to their refined sense of smell and hearing. Some of them can be seen carring big weapons, women prefer axes while men would rather have spears and swords. They are also able to become werewolves regardless of the phase of the moon. While werewolves, their looks change: their bodies become bigger and stronger, fur covers their skin, their teeth grow and their nose widens. While the transformation is active, they lose fine motor skills and gain an incredible power of regeneration. They can also choose to transforme only a part of their bodies, for example: the can transforme their nose when they have to track something or their legs to run faster and jump higher. Clan Traditions *Two ninrō cubs are giving to every member of Garō clan when they finish the ninja academy. *Garō's ninrō are usually named after fruits. *The mythical swords wielder are choose by the swords and trained by their previous wielder. *It is said that the link between Garō people and their wolves is so strong that, when they die, their wolves dies too. The wolf follow his companion to heaven. Clan Nindō Often times it is not numbers that wins the victory, but those who dare forward with the most vigor. One voracious warrior can overpower ten apathetic men. Trivia *Garō clan has always be an ally of Inuzuka clan despite living in different countries. *Garō (餓狼) means hungry wolf. *This is an open clan, which means anyone can create an OC for it. Reference This clan is based on Masashi Kishimoto's clan: Inuzuka clan. Category:DRAFT